Misunderstandings
by iMissa
Summary: What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. And what he wants is her. SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: I'd like to own Naruto. I'd also like to drop kick my Biology teacher in the face. Sadly, neither of those are gonna happen. **

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a bloody, screaming Itachi and Sasuke's hands around his brother's neck. It was a rather beautiful sight...that was, until Itachi changed into Naruto, who was screaming Sasuke's name loudly. How the hell had that happened? Obsidian orbs snapped open, and they met azure. Had Sasuke not been Sasuke, he would've screamed like a girl and fallen off the bed. However, he's an Uchiha. He settled with a disgruntled look at how close the kyuubi vessel was to his person. "Naruto, WHY are you in my room? Watching me sleep?" His eyes narrowed. Oh God no. _Please_ don't have the blond become a fanboy. Sakura was bad enough, he'd commit suicide if Naruto turned out to be one as well.

"Teme, you have to do something! Sakura-chan's SEEING someone!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Dobe, she has eyes. I'm pretty sure Sakura has 20/20 vision."

"No, you don't get it! Sakura-chan's gone on two dates with some guy!" Still halfway asleep, this didn't register until a couple of moments later.

_Wait, WHAT?! _

Sasuke scowled. "Naruto, get out. I don't care!" Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Teme, did you not hear me?" How could he not? Naruto was louder than a herd of elephants.

"I heard you. Loud and clear. Now get out of my room." Looking affronted, Naruto glared at his best friend.

"Fine," he muttered grumpily, "but don't be a bastard when you're receiving a wedding invitation from Sakura-chan in about six months." He left, but Sasuke didn't go back to sleep. He couldn't. Thoughts plagued him, and they weren't particularly nice ones. Thoughts of Sakura, clad in white, and she was walking towards a faceless man. Sasuke growled. The man would DEFINATELY be faceless once HE got to him!

Sakura, not for the first time, observed Sasuke. As the years had passed by, she had learned his little quirks. She could tell when he was happy, (oh, how rare those moments were) she could tell when he was mad (now THAT was his most frequent emotion) and she could tell when he was sincere. And right now, she could tell that Sasuke was mad (actually, she mused, it was more like a murderous intent that she could feel rolling off him in waves) and he was sincerely happy about beating Naruto into a little smear in the ground. Of course, Sasuke was _always _moody. It came with being an avenger, she thought, even though he wasn't an avenger anymore. Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud cry from her blond friend, and she raised an eyebrow. Wow, it seemed Sasuke really WAS on a killing spree. What had gotten to him?

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Okay everyone, I think we're done for the day." He announced, shooting a nervous look at the groaning Naruto. He made a hand seal and with a poof, was gone. Sasuke cast a look at Naruto before walking away. Sakura glanced at her blond friend. Well, Sasuke could wait at the moment. She didn't feel like being near him when he was in murder mode.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked, helping him up. Naruto winced, but nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme's in a bad mood. He's been in a bad mood ever since this morning." Sakura shot him a curious look. The hell? Was Naruto now stalking Sasuke as well?!

"How'd you know that?" He shrugged at her inquiry.

"I stopped by his house this morning." His eyes narrowed. "I told him about that guy you've been dating."

''YOU WHAT?!"

"Well he wouldn't have known anyway! If Sasuke tells you to stay away from the guy, then you'll listen to him!" Naruto gave out a shrill scream of pain as Sakura added to the many cuts and bruises on his body. "Sakura-chan stop it, that hurts!"

"OH, YOU'LL KNOW HURT BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, NARUTO!"

* * *

Sasuke was NOT spying, okay?! It wasn't his fault that he had followed Sakura after she had beaten Naruto within an inch of his life, and watched as she sat in the little cafe. It wasn't his fault that his Sharingan spun to life rather frighteningly as he watched a man with light brown hair and hazel eyes kiss Sakura on the cheek, and listen to her laugh at something he said. It was just that she was his teammate, and unless he did something about this little boyfriend of Sakura's, Naruto was going to whine until Sasuke went off the deep end and killed the kyuubi vessel. Not that that would be a bad thing, but he didn't think that would bode too well with the Hokage.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the man grab Sakura's small, smooth hand and stroke it with his thumb. The guy was just BEGGING for a helping of Chidori a-la mode. That was Sasuke's specialty, after all, and this guy was about to order it off the menu of pain. Sakura was innocent! Men drooled after her. He watched as she crossed her arms, and a low growl sounded from his throat as the guys eyes snapped lower than her face. When the hell had she grown breasts?! Curse his nineteen year old body!

The hand still holding Sakura's brought it up to his lips and he kissed it. Sakura blushed a deep hue of red, and the guy smiled at her before throwing some money down on the table and leaving. Sakura stared off dreamily into the distance, and Sasuke felt like choking. Maybe choking the guy, anyway. She wasn't supposed to look happy about that date! She was supposed to be miserable! She was supposed to be wishing that she was with her precious _Sasuke-kun_, not with some stranger whom she had just met! He bit his lip hard. She wasn't as much of a fangirl anymore, but she had her moments when Sasuke just wanted to walk away from her once more. However, he can't help but remember those heartbroken jade eyes when she first set eyes on him after the six years he had been gone. But when had she gotten over him? Then again, she barely ever talked to him anymore, besides greeting him good morning, and sometimes she would say goodnight to him. Had she finally tired of him? Had he finally broken her heart to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, and was forcefully driven into the arms of another man?

Sasuke had to know, but just as the thought of going across the street, shaking Sakura and demanding answers, appeared in his mind, she got up and left as well. He inwardly cursed. Had she sensed him? Waiting until she was gone, he got up and started walking home as well, hands in pockets and deep in thought. Since when did the thought of Sakura having a boyfriend-who was not him, by the way- make him angry? He should be happy, if anything! Then why did he feel as if everything he had ever known was slowly slipping from his grasp?

Naruto would ALWAYS be annoying. Kakashi would ALWAYS be a pervert. Sakura... she was always supposed to love him. She was always supposed to wait for him! Had she lied when she told him she loved him with her entire heart? Sasuke clenched his fists at the thought, but then he let them go. Naruto could sometimes be serious. Okay, okay, he really was an alright person to be with. Kakashi? Yeah, there was nothing new about him. He was still late, and he still read those stupid books (which he gave some to Sasuke. Said person set them on fire later, cheeks bright red with embarrassment). He had never asked Sakura to wait for him, but it was just a given. Now, though, it seemed like she had finally given up on him. Sasuke tried to squash the feeling of panic that rose in his chest at that thought.

Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to her pillow, thinking about how weird her day was. Sasuke had been more emo than possible, and it seemed as if Naruto was becoming more of a stalker than Sakura herself had been (which was impossible. Sakura had taken the word stalking to whole new levels). Then, she had her date with Makoto**(A/N- Which means honest or sincere.)** and she had been uneasy, which was weird. Like, she felt like someone was going to kill her at any moment. She shuddered slightly at the memory, but then smiled when she remembered Makoto. He was a lot of fun to hang out with, he was sweet, and he knew how to make her laugh. Every time she hung out with him, she found herself liking him more and more. So then how come whenever they were together, onyx eyes filled her mind?

Naruto cast wary looks at his two teammates as they sat in silence, waiting for Kakashi-sensei. The air was awkward, seeing as how Naruto's loud chatter wasn't filling the air. The silence was too much, and Sakura turned to the blond. "Naruto, let me heal you." Shocked azure and obsidian eyes turned to the pink-haired teen.

"What? Why, Sakura-chan?" He asked nervously, thinking she was going to heal him then beat him some more. Sakura smiled.

"You look pathetic." She said quietly, then began to patch up the fox boy. The blue-eyed boy was blissfully unawares at the death looks his other male teammate was sending him through a curtain of dark hair. Every time Sakura's hand brushed Naruto's cheek gently, his fingers dug deeper and deeper into his palms until- "Sasuke, you're bleeding."

Wait a minute...

_Wait a minute..._

_**Sasuke?! When the HELL had he become Sasuke? He was Sasuke-kun, damnit!**_

Suddenly, he can't think anymore. The Uchiha doesn't even think he's breathing. The feeling of Sakura's cool hands on his own stops any kind of rationalizing that he had been doing, and Sasuke watched her. "Okay, all better!" She announced with a smile, and stepped back.

"Thanks." He muttered, not wanting to tell her the reason his palm had started bleeding. Hell, HE didn't even know why his hand had bled. Or rather, he did, he just didn't want to think about it. Uchiha Sasuke, jealous? Pft. Never. Especially not over Haruno Sakura. That would show that he _cared_ about what happened to the female.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, I-"

"LIAR!" Screamed two of his three students. A smile could be seen tugging at his lips underneath the mask.

"Alright everybody, for today's training, we'll have Naruto and Sakura fight." Sasuke, who had been getting ready to fight the blond himself, stopped at those words. Even Sakura raised an eyebrow. Normally it was Sasuke and Naruto who fought each other, while Sakura watched and observed, or she tried to fight Kakashi-sensei.

"But-but-but-" Naruto stuttered. On one hand, he didn't want to hurt his Sakura-chan. On the other, he didn't want his Sakura-chan to hurt HIM. It was a loose-loose situation. Sakura smiled gently at the panicked look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll heal you afterwards. Give me everything you've got if you really care about me." Naruto didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do. He swallowed and got into a fighting stance and his partner did the same. Then, they were lost in a blur of orange and pink, of shuriken and kunais. Sasuke stared at them, watching as Naruto attacked Sakura but she nimbly dodged it, just barely. He knew Naruto had improved drastically, but so had the only female on their team. When she knew that she had a split second to take down Naruto, Sakura did it. She tackled her friend to the ground, and it was already too clear who the winner was. The rosette girl grinned, and helped him up.

"Great job, Sakura-chan!" He praised, and Sakura giggled.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Good job, Sakura. Training's done for now, and you guys have tomorrow off." The three of them nodded, and Sakura went over to Naruto.

"You okay?" She asked, and the blond puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles in a joking manner.

"Honestly Sakura-chan, I'm made of tougher stuff than that!" She giggled and nodded.

"Okay Naruto, if you say so. Anyway, I'm off to see Makoto-kun. Ja!" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at those words. So did Naruto.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" The blue-eyed boy asked, aghast. Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, he is." She said softly, then began to walk away. Once she was out of earshot, Naruto turned to Sasuke, panic clear in his eyes.

"TEME! DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" He howled, enraged. Sasuke rolled his eyes, although he too was inwardly seething.

"What do you want me to do, dobe?! It's obvious she likes him!" Naruto calmed down, and stared him right in the eye.

"She might like him, but she _loves _you." Okay, Sasuke was definitely in some kind of alternate universe. Sure, Naruto had been serious, but never THIS serious. Plus, since when had he been so observant?

"Have you been reading those _Love Advice _books again?" Naruto blushed at his friends accusation.

"They're really kinda cool." He protested, and Sasuke almost gagged.

"Don't wanna know, don't really care." He nodded his goodbye to Naruto, then headed in the same direction that Sakura had. The 19 year old blond smirked. He had planted the seed of jealousy and now it was time to watch it bloom into a full-scaled war. He walked towards the dark-haired boy, whistling. It was time to go watch blood being spilled and Sakura and Sasuke finally admitting that they loved each other.

* * *

He watched as they chatted with each other, obviously comfortable. Sasuke struggled with what he was feeling. The man was stroking Sakura's hand again. Sasuke was about to go rip Makoto's hands off. His gaze narrowed as he watched Makoto say something to Sakura and she blushed, ducking her head then gazing up at him from beneath her eyelids. Sasuke almost choked. _Was she flirting with him?!_ Oh, HELL no. Not on his watch! However, he couldn't just stride over there and rip out Makoto's eyeballs as well as his hands, no matter how much he wanted to. However, the man was sorely testing what little patience he had.

It seemed like forever to him, but Makoto finally stood up and kissed Sakura on the forehead before throwing down some money and leaving. Sakura stood as well, a blissful smile on her face. She didn't notice the fuming Uchiha making his way to her, otherwise she would've booked it, and fast. "Sakura." He hissed, and the girl turned, and her eyes widened at the sight of her thoroughly-pissed teammate.

"Sasuke?" She squeaked out, nervous. Oh, dear Kami, please don't let him have seen her on her date with Makoto! Then again, why would she care? Sasuke already knew she was dating the brunette, so he shouldn't either.

"We need to talk." He told her bluntly, and Sakura nodded, following him to the forest. Finally, when they were in far enough, he turned to face her, but didn't say a word. Onyx eyes bore deeply into her own viridian, and Sakura felt like her heart was about to explode from her chest. "Was that Makoto?" He inquired softly, and Sakura nodded. He exhaled sharply, and leaned against a tree. "I don't like him." Sakura's jaw dropped at his words.

"What? Why?!"

"He's too touchy-feely." Sakura rolled his eyes; Kami, that was such a Naruto thing to say. Who did he think he was? Spying on her like that!

"Sasuke, he's my boyfriend!" Sasuke frowned at those words. He fought back the urge to remind her of the promise she had made, so long ago. How she had screamed that she had loved him, would do _anything _for him. He found himself missing _that _Sakura.

"Do you love him?"

"What?!" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Do. You. Love. Him." Sakura stared at the ground. On one hand, she could tell him that yes, she did love Makoto. However, that would be lying. She could also tell him the truth, but what kind of reaction that would evoke, she didn't know.

"No, I don't." She whispered.

"Then who do you love?" Without her realizing it, he had gotten closer. He was now towering over her, staring at her with such an intensity in his eyes that it made her weak. _You_ whispered a voice in her head, but she ignored it. She wasn't like that anymore. After all, she had given up on the cold Uchiha, but that didn't mean she didn't still love him. He would never know.

"I don't love anybody."

"Not even me?" She flinched slightly at that, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"No. Why would you think that?" A hand came up and rested on her shoulder.

"You don't remember? Before I left for Sound?" He almost sounded amused. Of course she remembered. When he had left, that was all she had done.

"I'm not getting my heart broken by you again, Sasuke."

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yes, I remember."

"You told me you loved me."

"I know."

"You don't anymore?" He asked, and she shook her head. To her surprise, he laughed. "You always were a terrible liar, Sakura." Her face flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. However, she spun on her heel and began stalking away. He watched her, a smirk playing at his lips. He wasn't happy with the sight of her back (oh, the irony; he was normally doing the walking away) but his spot was now guaranteed. Sakura still loved him, and that Makoto boy was going down. After all, when an Uchiha wants something, he gets it.

* * *

Sakura huffed angrily, walking towards the little cafe that she and Makoto normally met at. Ever since what had happened last night, she couldn't get her mind off Sasuke. The way he had looked at her, so serious. Plus, his words had been haunting her. Why did he ask her if she loved Makoto? '_Hell yeah, it's because he's jealous!_' Inner Sakura yelled, throwing a fist in the air. Her outer self shook her head, disagreeing. Sasuke, jealous? Did he even GET jealous? To get jealous, you had to actually care about someone; Uchiha Sasuke only cared for himself.

She spotted the brown-haired boy waiting for her at their normal table, and she smiled to herself. Her good mood had immediately been restored at the sight of him. _Here _was a boy who could show that he actually liked her. She liked him too, come to think of it. Sakura sat down gracefully across from Makoto, and he grinned at her. "Hello, Sakura." He greeted, and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Makoto." The waiter came over and took their orders, which they gave, and then the two sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Isn't Uchiha Sasuke your teammate?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, surprised at the question. They had never really discussed her past; it was an uncomfortable topic for Sakura. It was embarrassing to remember the way she used to be. Such a cold bitch to Naruto, and worshipping the very ground Sasuke walked on. She had been pathetic, now that she thought about it.

"Yeah, why?" He shrugged, but Sakura was still suspicious.

"He asked me if I was dating you." Alarm bells went off in her head.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him we were." Sakura wasn't sure if they were, but she felt slightly comforted by the fact that he had told Sasuke that they were, indeed, dating.

"Are we, Makoto?" He smiled at her.

"We're not." She raised an eyebrow. "It seems that Sasuke is very protective of you. Too angry to be a teammate's worry. If I didn't know him better, I'd say he wanted you all to himself, and wasn't all that happy at the idea of sharing you with someone else." Sakura stood, her anger taking over every other thought in her body.

"Did he say anything to you? Did he threaten you?" Makoto smirked.

"Of course he did. I didn't listen to him, though." Sakura sat back down again, seething, just as their food appeared. The two began to eat, even though the pink-haired woman was doing so angrily. "Listen, Sakura, just relax. Enjoy the food, don't mutilate it." She blushed, and Makoto smirked as she began to eat slower. Finally, she was done.

"Wait, how'd you know that he was jealous?" Her companion's smirk widened.

"After our second date, I realized that he was watching us. So, that's why I acted the way I did around you. Holding your hand, kissing your cheek, stuff like that. I wanted to see if he was jealous. Trust me, he was. I could just _feel _him wanting to kill me." Sakura's eyes narrowed at this.

"Makoto, do you mind if we cut this a little short? I have to go find a certain Uchiha..." she began to mumble obscenities towards Sasuke, and Makoto smirked. He almost felt _bad _for the raven-haired man. After all, invoking Haruno Sakura's anger was like cheerfully signing your death warrant.

"No, I don't mind. Just one favor..." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Invite me to the wedding." Sakura growled at him and flipped him the finger, leaving to the choruses of his laughter.

Sakura began to curse in irritation. Of course, the ONE time she actually wanted to find Sasuke, he wasn't there. Stupid man! She needed him, dammit. She took a deep breath, and slumped against a random tree. He probably knew that he was in her bingo book, which could be why he was nowhere to be found. How very irritating. Unconsciously, his words from a few days ago echoed through her head. Once again, Sakura squashed the theory that he was jealous; after all, Makoto had been wrong before. Then again, Sasuke _had _been following their dates. Frustrated, the medic-nin shook her head.

It was just some silly fantasy. Immediately, her eyes lowered. She was just a teammate to him, if that. Actually, she was an _annoyance_. Sakura stood, intent on going home and gorging on some chocolate ice cream. She had originally wanted to confront Sasuke, but she now knew that this wasn't a smart idea. After all, he would probably tell her that he had just done it so that Naruto would shut up, and that he was _Uchiha Sasuke_ for Kami's sake. Did she honestly think that she was so special as of to have him so much as _think_ about her in any way besides the fact that she was a hindrance?

"Funny meeting you here." Sakura tensed. Oh, bitter bitter irony. Had she killed a puppy in her past life? The Fates were laughing at her unfortune. After all, who would just happen to be here but the man himself?

"Hello, Sasuke." She greeted, and tried to brush past him. Sasuke frowned, and stood in front of her. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He knew when she was sad, but this feeling, this aura that emitted from her... it was like her heart was breaking. He winced when he realized it was the same that had come from her the night he left for Sound.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" She laughed bitterly, and shook her head.

"Nothing. Besides, it's not like you care anyway." She side-stepped him, but his frown deepened, and he began to move forward. She went backward, not realizing what was happening until her back hit a tree. He repeated his question, and Sakura shook her head. It hurt so much... he wasn't supposed to be here! In fact, she was supposed to be at her house, binging on ice cream and crying her eyes out. Her heart was breaking, and once again, it was all his fault. Suddenly, arms shot out and entrapped her head. Her eyes snapped up and clashed with onyx.

"No, damn it, it's not nothing, Sakura!" Sharingan blades began to whirl. "Did that asshole Makoto break up with you?" She snorted.

"No. I broke up with him." Sakura thought she saw a flash of satisfaction in those vermilion eyes, but it was gone in an instant, as was the Sharingan.

"Good. I didn't like him." She bit back her scathing retort and lowered her eyes to the ground once more. She couldn't look at him. Sasuke sighed.

"You're so annoying, Sakura." She chuckled. _Here we go again._ "You know, I actually thought you forgot about me." She jumped, startled. He had leaned in without her realizing it, and his voice was tantalizingly close to her ear, breath ghosting on it's outer shell. "When you started going out with that idiot Makoto, I thought that you didn't love me anymore.'' If possible, he moved even closer, now sandwiching her to the tree. Thank God Sakura had never been claustrophobic, although she could probably use that as an excuse as of to why her face was turning various shades of red, looking rather interestingly like Gaara's hair. That, or the fact that Sasuke was now kissing her neck, licking it every now and then...

"I don't understand, Sasuke." She whimpered, and he chuckled. It was all Sakura could to command her knees to _not _buckle. She was not that weak, dammit!

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought I didn't matter to you anymore." Sakura tilted her head, giving him more access, and fought back the urge to tell him that he would _always _be number one when it came to her. She was such a fool. "When that dobe told me that you were dating someone else, I was mad. So I began to follow you guys, not understanding why I felt the way I did. And then, I realized I was jealous...of some common man." Sakura froze.

_'Hell yeah! I told you he was jealous!' _Inner Sakura shouted, triumphant. "W-what?" She stuttered. In response, his lips met hers. She shyly kissed him back, not daring to believe that this was really happening.

"Go out with me." He breathed, leaning his head on her shoulder. Sakura began to run her hands through his hair, smiling in happiness.

"Yes." She agreed.

_3 years later_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, looking around the house for her boyfriend. She frowned. He was no where to be found! Huffing angrily, she continued to search. Suddenly, a pair on hands placed themselves over her eyes.

"Boo." Whispered a voice in her ear, then kissed her cheek. Sakura smiled, and spun in his arms. He gave her a tiny smile of his own. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Where were you?"

"Upstairs." He answered vaguely, and she pouted.

"Okay. Well, I have to go food shopping. Wanna come?''

"Hn." However, he went along with her since she began to walk. Giggling to herself, Sakura glanced around. It was spring in Konoha, and flowers were blooming everywhere. Suddenly, she heard a wolf-whistle, and glanced around. Sasuke growled, and placed an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him while glaring ferociously at the man who dared to hit on Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm still yours."

"Damn right you are." She giggled.

_---Jealous much?---_

**A/N- This took me like, a month to crank out! I hope you people are freaking satisfied. Can't believe I'm posting this, it's going on three a.m, and I should really be in bed. I blame listening to the song, 'My everything' from 98 degrees. They sang me to the end of this story. It's such a pretty song! Plus, I have a soft spot for the old boy bands. Ah, well. Shoot me. Anyway, this one-shot is dedicated to NarutoUzumakiLover! I just realized a couple of days ago that most of my stories were on her favorite stories list, and that really touched me. This girl's been with me from the very beginning. Thank you so much Mya! (huggles) On another note, the 3rd chapter is currently being typed and edited for your viewing pleasure. In the meantime, review please! After all, I have just typed 12 pages and 4781 words. The _least _you could do is show a little love!**


End file.
